


Have Tea, Not Coffee

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: James lays out a perfectly acceptable tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> A bit of fluff for PatPrecieux, who gives such enchanting feedback. I leave the details of the interlude between the tea being poured and cooling off up to P+P's delightful imagination.

James lays out a perfectly acceptable tea. Small sandwiches. Scones with clotted cream and jam (Robbie would rather avoid the salmon and cucumber spreads, ta). A fragrant Darjeeling, not too musky with a hint of floral undertones. 

"When you said come round for tea, I thought you meant a sandwich and some ale," Robbie observes.

James unfolds a serviette and hands it over. "Afternoon tea is a perfectly respectable tradition."

Robbie gives him a _look_. The long-suffering one.

"There's cream for after," James adds.

Robbie looks at the scones. 

"After we remove our clothes, I mean."

Robbie blushes. It's endearing. And James is really, really turned on. "Shall I be mother?"

"Lad, you can be whatever you want." He's eyeing James' tie as if he can remove it by telepathy.

James pours. Robbie takes a bite of scone.

"M'done," he mumbles around the mouthful.

James tuts. "Not hungry?"

James' tie comes off remarkably easily, as it turns out.

New traditions are welcome too, in James' book. He'll never get the jam off the sheets, though. It is entirely possible that he may never have any tea again without getting a stiffy.

The Darjeeling went cold, too. Pity.

Well, not really.


End file.
